OKAERI
by kaorinin
Summary: Karena dengan bersamamu aku selalu merasa pulang./An IchiRuki fanfiction, AU, setting dan karakter sama dengan Telephone, tapi merupakan cerita yang berbeda, bisa dibaca dengan atau tanpa membaca Telephone terlebih dahulu/Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo. I made no money from this.

**Warning:** AU, IchiRuki, 948 words excluded Disclaimer, Warning, and Author/Note.

* * *

**OKAERI © kaorinin**

.

.

.

* * *

_Kalau ada waktu, kau pasti menyempatkan untuk kembali, kan?_

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang mulai berwarna merah keemasan memberikan ronanya. Di trotoar ini, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berteduh di halte bus, menunggu bus datang. Ia juga sudah membayangkan dirinya sampai di kamarnya yang ber-AC dan mengambil semangkuk penuh eskrim di kulkas yang sudah dibelinya kemarin malam.

Rukia menyandarkan setengah badannya di kursi halte. Dadanya naik turun seiring napasnya yang keluar memburu. Ia sudah begitu lelah untuk hari ini. Bayangkan saja, seharusnya ia tengah menikmati liburan musim panasnya dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah, atau jalan-jalan dengan Nii-sama. Tapi dirinya malah sibuk mengurusi beberapa anak didiknya yang—Rukia begitu benci mengetahui keadaan ini—ditinggal oleh orang tuanya yang tidak mempunyai sistem libur kerja musim panas seperti dirinya.

Rukia tahu, dirinya sangat senang bersama dengan murid-muridnya tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia terkadang masih suka merutuk jika mengingat jatah liburnya sudah terpotong beberapa hari.

Dan tentu saja tanpa gaji.

Rukia menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak akan sekesal ini kalau saja seminggu yang lalu ia mendapatkan kabar baik dari Ichigo. Iya, Ichigo kekasihnya yang sedang merantau ke dunia belahan antah-berantah itu harusnya juga sudah berada bersamanya di sini. Rukia tahu Ichigo sedang serius melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana, dan ia juga mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai libur musim panas sepertinya.

Tapi Ichigo sudah janji.

Rukia merengut kesal, ia paling tidak suka kalau Ichigo sudah mengingkari janjinya. Dan ia sudah kenyang dengan janji-janji yang tidak bisa ditepati oleh kekasihnya itu.

Terkadang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa kau temui dengan bebas itu berat.

Ia tahu betul itu, tapi terkadang, waktu-waktu sulit seperti ini tidak bisa ia hindari lagi.

.

.

.

_Kalau kau mempertanyakan prioritasku, di sana tidak akan ada namamu. Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di hatiku, dengan cara apapun._

"_Tadaima_,"

Tidak ada jawaban, Rukia tahu kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk dengan buku barunya yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia melepas sepatunya dengan enggan. Rukia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk segera menghambur ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil eskrimnya seperti bayangannya sebelum pulang tadi. Beberapa hal semakin membuat _mood_-nya buruk.

Ia tahu semua itu salahnya ketika tepat seminggu yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Ichigo. Ia enggan menjawab teleponnya, membalas emailnya, chat darinya, dan lain-lain. Saat itu Rukia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlalu bosan dengan janji-janji Ichigo yang tidak kunjung ditepati. Ia diamkan semua usaha Ichigo sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah dan berhenti menghubunginya.

Bahkan sudah lewat dari batas beberapa hari mereka sanggup berdiam-diaman—Rukia dan Ichigo dulu sepakat, kalau ingin ngambek hanya boleh sampai tiga hari. Selebihnya mereka sudah harus berbaikan—Ichigo masih saja tidak memberi kabar.

Sampai pada hari kesembilan ini, Rukia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lebih dahulu.

Dan tidak ada jawaban.

Rukia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Penatnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan kepalanya begitu saja di air dingin. Tapi untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi saja ia sudah tidak punya tenaga.

Rukia memikirkan tepat dua bulan yang lalu ketika Ichigo berjanji untuk menyempatkan pulang di liburan musim panas ini. Untuk merayakan tahun jadi mereka yang ketiga—yang tepat jatuh pada lusa—Ichigo berkata ia akan pulang. Ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan izin cutinya selama sebulan—yang diusahakannya dengan susah payah. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan akan melakukan apa saja selama liburan musim panas tersebut.

Tapi rencana-rencana yang mereka bangun tampaknya harus mereka simpan dahulu. Tepat seminggu yang lalu, Ichigo mengatakan ia tidak bisa pulang. Dikarenakan ada beberapa masalah dengan pekerjaannya, dan hanya Ichigo yang bisa menyelesaikannya.

Rukia mungkin sudah mulai terbiasa dinomortigakan dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya. Tapi saat ia mendengar kabar itu, ia hanya ingin marah. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ichigo bahwa ada saat-saat di mana ia sudah lelah dan itulah saatnya.

Mungkin karena ia sudah semangat menyiapkan beberapa kejutan kecil untuk Ichigo jika ia pulang nanti.

Tapi ketika mecapai hari kesembilan ini, hari di mana mereka sudah melewati batas yang mereka janjikan dulu untuk bertengkar, Rukia tahu dalam lubuk hatinya ia sungguh menyesal.

Ia sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Ichigo juga merasakan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

_Kalau nanti aku pulang, hal pertama yang ingin kudengar darimu adalah ucapan '_Okaeri_'._

Rukia membuka paksa matanya, suara bel yang terus berdering membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia intip dari celah jendela, sinar bulan sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Ia terpaksa bangkit ketika didengarnya lagi bel itu berbunyi, sambil berpikir siapa yang mungkin datang ke rumahnya.

Mungkin teman kakaknya. Tapi jika itu teman kakaknya, sudah pasti kakaknya tahu dan ia sendiri yang akan membukakan pintu. Omong-omong tentang kakaknya, ia belum melihat kakaknya dari tadi. Jam di meja sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:30 malam dan kakaknya belum memintanya membuatkan makan malam.

Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi, sudah tujuh kali ia hitung sejak Rukia membuka matanya. Rukia menggerutu, orang yang berada di depan pintu ini pasti tidak sabar, makanya ia terus-terusan memencet bel rumahnya.

Seperti Ichigo.

"Lama sekali, sih!"

Suara berat itu langsung menampar kesadaran Rukia, membuatnya yang tadi hanya setengah sadar kini sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa Tokyo sekarang jadi macet, sih? Kau tahu aku tadi berada di taksi selama hampir dua jam?" laki-laki itu seenaknya saja masuk padahal Rukia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Meski kesadaran Rukia sudah sepenuhnya kembali, tapi sepertinya saraf-sarafnya mengalami gangguan sedikit sehingga ia lama sekali mencerna keadaan ini.

Ichigo. Berdiri di depannya. Dalam rumahnya. Bersamanya.

"Kau..."

"_Tadaima_," Ichigo berbalik menghadapnya dan melepas sepatunya. Lalu mengangkat kopernya dan segera memasuki bagian dalam rumah Rukia.

Sementara Rukia masih saja diam mematung.

"Hei..."

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang melongok dari ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan _'Okaeri'_ padaku?"

Rukia tersenyum getir, menahan air mata yang sudah menyeruak ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo."

.

.

.

_Karena dengan bersamamu aku selalu merasa pulang._

* * *

**Author Note's...**

****Jadi... hawanya sekarang lagi pengin bikin cerita-cerita singkat yang ngga ketauan apa awalnya dan apa akhirnya gitu. Kayak Telephone kemaren, dan ini sebenernya lanjutannya. Atau side story-nya. Atau apalah itu namanya. HAHAHA

Sebenernya kepikiran pengin bikin satu multichapter tentang IchiRuki di setting Telephone dan OKAERI ini... tapi karena saya suka nelantarin gitu aja anaknya dan stuck di tengah-tengah, jadi lebih baik ngga usah.

Dan bikin Oneshot AU lagi macem begini, ahahaha.

_(Karena author kangen nulis IchiRuki pake banget)_


End file.
